narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisei no Akagami
Nisei no Akagami (二世の赤紙, Akagami no Nisei; Literally meaning "Red Paper of Both Worlds") is a name, a trick to hide his existence from the world. He is a man, a being, who has transcended common opinion of reality into one of his own. He who hails as a pure descendant of the moon's powers, and epitomizes illusion within his being: he is Nisei no Akagami. Hiding from the world, he gives off the aura of a trickster, fooling others with the demeanor of the jester, leading to the name that gives both laughter and fear: Blond Trickster (金髪の滑稽者, Kinpatsu no Odokemono), a name given to the " " who plagues the world with his illusions. In actuality, he is a man who was once known as Yōmōjin Inreki (羊毛人夜, Inreki Yōmōjin). It was circumstance and the way of the world that trampled his once peaceful life, forging him into a character who would never expose his truth. Alas, he met a young girl of similar nature. An empathetic man, the pure-blooded reached his own hand to the fumbling one, giving her support during her times of crisis. Yet who could say if even this act of kindness is just that, an act? Appearance As a man who considers control to be the driving force in the world, it is of no surprise that Akagami has cultivated his entire essence around his own willpower, controlling each corner of it. This is primarily noted in regards to his somewhat extravagant hair: colored a vibrant blond, almost gold, it is noted to be spiked in somewhat odd manners compared to other Shinobi. While incapable of describing every lock to onlookers, Akagami has stated that he perfected the combing of each one in order to gain this desired shape, something he notes to do everyday; sometimes in the middle of a crowd. Peering down to his forehead, it can be seen that Akagami has demonstrated impeccable craftsmanship when it comes to his appearance, taking care of the smallest details among his eyebrows and eyelashes to have them add to his pretentious, trickster-look. This is made quite evident considering how thin they are, in conjunction with the eventual flick that they possess at the end. And of course, Akagami poses his golden eyes, peering upon the world as if they were stars themselves, hiding underneath the black frames that conceal his identity. It is this, in combination with the jawline that he has so precisely angled, that give him a look most cannot avoid. Clearly, Akagami translates this epitomized idea of control into his physical figure as well. Contrary to popular belief, even as an illusionist, Akagami clearly cares for his physical definition quite strongly. He can be seen to possess a lean, toned body, cultivated through numerous years of fitness training. From the average length of his shoulders down to the six-pack abdomen he has earned after his ordeals, Akagami has cultivated all of this for the sole purpose of keeping his ideal present within the world through himself. And of course, what is a figure such as his without it being shown off? Selective in his clothing, Akagami carefully chose his unique green shirt ornate with floral patterns - a homage to a deceased one, and wore it specifically with his modernized black haori to highlight his physical features quite clearly. Of course, this is all incomplete without the slightly loose, black dress pants and shoes he vainly shows off. Above all, Akagami certainly does prove a point: above everything else, he has complete control over the world's perceptions. Personality History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Genjutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Intellect Stats Trivia Behind the Scenes *Permission to make Akagami a full-blooded member of the Inreki Clan was given directly by Sainami. Category:Male Category:Inreki Clan